


The Greatest JiYoo Shipper

by DeathTheKed



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreamcatcher, F/F, handami?, jiyoo, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTheKed/pseuds/DeathTheKed
Summary: They knew each other like the back of their hand.That’s why when another trainee came in, Sua immediately knew that Jiu would fall for this kind of girl.And that girl was Kim Yoohyeon.





	The Greatest JiYoo Shipper

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fiction, I don’t really know a lot of facts about them because I just recently joined the fandom and fell inlove with them. Please check Dreamcatcher out and support them.

Sua is the trainee who trained the longest among the DreamCatcher members. That’s why she had seen everything going on with Jiu and Yoohyeon right from the start of their career.

When Jiu entered their company, Sua knew that she would be close to this girl. She was such a kind person and friendly that they hit off right away. They went to a cafe the first day they met and talked about a lot of things. The days they spent together made them bestfriends.

They knew each other like the back of their hand. That’s why when another trainee came in, Sua immediately knew that Jiu would fall for this kind of girl. And that girl was Kim Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon is tall, pretty and a huge dork. She’s also clumsy, but fun to be with. She makes Jiu laughs like Sua does and that made the latter feel good that her bestfriend is being treated the way she should be. Kim Minji deserves the world, and Yoohyeon seems to give it to her.

Even though Jiu rarely spends time for Sua, she’s happy for her. It didn’t matter if she’s alone, as long as her bestfriend is smiling. But those smiles slowly faded the moment Siyeon came.

Lee Siyeon is probably the best singer Sua had seen, but that doesn’t mean that she would allow the younger girl to ruin her ship. So, with that in mind, she sacrificed herself for Jiu.

“I need to borrow Siyeon.” was all she said before dragging the said girl away from Yoohyeon and they went to the cafe near their company. “You and I need to talk about something…”

“I figured.” Siyeon said as she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “What is it about?”

“Do you like Yoohyeon?” the younger girl looked confused for a second before laughing out.

“Me? Like Yoohyeon? Pft, no way!” Siyeon continued laughing while Sua stared at her with a pokerface. “I don’t like Yoohyeon. I mean, I like her as a friend but not like what you think.”

“How’d you know what I think?” Sua asked suspiciously. “Wait, did you also notice their chemistry?” Siyeon nodded her head with a smirk. “Then, why are you flirting with Yooh?”

“It’s my strategy to make them confess their feelings for each other.” Sua gasped.

“Wow, you’re a genius. Ofcourse, make Jiu jealous so she would confess to Yoohyeon.”

“Yup.” Siyeon nodded. “Besides, Yoohyeon isn’t my type. I like girls who are spontaneous. You know, someone who drags me out in the middle of a conversation to ask something.”

Sua’s heart skipped a beat but decided to ignore it, she has a duty to fulfill for her bestfriend. Her own lovelife with Siyeon can wait. With that, she and Siyeon became partners in crime.

They would make plans for Yoohyeon and Jiu so they would get together more often. But at the same time, the two of them would also be together. They became close and…well, they also became a couple before Jiu and Yoohyeon. They could only sigh in defeat as they wait.

\--

They had now debuted in a group named Minx, together with their main rapper, Dami. And yet, Sua’s ship still hadn’t sail. Siyeon and her decided to wait but they just waited in vain…

“So, anyone wants to tell me what’s going on in this group?” Dami asked Sua and Siyeon out of nowhere when they found Jiu and Yoohyeon cutely sleeping in the couch together.

“Well, we’re gays and together.” Siyeon announced. “And those two are oblivious idiots.”

“That’s right.” Sua nodded her head with a sigh. “Do you have anything against gays?”

“Nope, I’m gay myself.” Dami stated, causing the couple to gasp dramatically and it was loud enough to woke Jiu up. She tried to sit up but Yoohyeon’s arm prevented her from standing.

“Why are you guys so loud?’ the leader asked groggily as she snuggled closer to Yoohyeon.

“Sorry, we were just…” Siyeon stopped to think of an answer. “…talking about Dami’s crush. You know, the Chinese trainee who just joined in.” Dami immediately look at her alarmingly.

“What? Really? She’s close with Yoohyeon, I think her name’s Dong. Yeah, Han Dong.”

“O-Oh…good to know.” the main rapper mumbled as she secretly glared at Siyeon.

“I didn’t know you were gay but…goodluck.” Dami forced a smile as she nodded before grabbing Siyeon. “Before you leave, can you grab a blanket and wrapped it around us?”

“I got you.” Sua winked at Jiu before leaving to grab them a blanket and placed it on top of them. “Sleep well, sweet dreams.” she added before walking away with Siyeon and Dami.

Jiu and Yoohyeon did sleep well that night. And not only that, for the next couple of days, the other members would often find the two of them cuddling. It seems like they got one more step closer, and Sua is also getting one step closer to her dream of getting them together…

Not only in the dorm, but also in the backstage before and after the performance. Sua is a bit suspicious about their relationship but when Jiu confess to her one night about liking the tall tree, she was convinced that they still hadn’t got together yet. She really need to make them.

\--

They debuted for the second time, together with their new members: Handong and Gahyeon, with a new name…Dreamcatcher. Yet, there’s still one thing that hadn’t change in the group.

Jiu and Yoohyeon grew closer each days but never had they admitted their feelings out loud. They both confessed to the members, but not with each other. It was getting annoying now, especially when the five members always see how oblivious and is just running in circles.

“I’m tired at watching them glance at each other when one isn’t looking.” Handong stated.

“Aren’t we all?” Dami mumbled with a chuckle. “It’s been like that ever since I remember.”

“I wish they would just get together already.” Sua muttered with a groan. “I literally tried everything to make them a couple and yet…they’re still not. I’m about to give up, Singni.”

“Don’t.” Siyeon said, patting her girlfriend’s head. “You’re doing great, it’s just a little more.”

“How much more do they need?” Gahyeon asked. “They’re already disgustingly sweet.”

“True.” Siyeon shrugged. “But atleast both of them already realized their feelings.”

“Right, we just need them to confess to each other. How hard is that, right?”

It was hard, Sua realized. The moment feelings were about to be confessed, Yoohyeon would find an excuse and ran away while Jiu would just act like those feelings weren’t there at all…

It lasted like that all throughout their debut phase. Even when it was clear to both of them how much they suit each other. Even with just one glance, they would know what the other was thinking. With that said, they both launched out of their seat and danced crazily to PPAP.

They were guesting in the show, Fact in Star, and Sua was laughing her ass out when her girlfriend showed her talent as dancing crazily. But was shocked when Yoohyeon and Jiu suddenly ran infront to replace Siyeon. The fact that they did it simultaneously amazed her.

Sua couldn’t just let them show their chemistry, so she offered Siyeon help in dancing. She stood up from her seat and they danced randomly together. The day ended with Jiu hoping that she could show off her chemistry with Yoohyeon to everyone the way Sua did earlier.

\--

When the entertainment announced they would comeback, Sua was excited. But she gets more excited when the staff told her to help with the choreography. It was her chance…

Somewhere along Jiu’s lines, she would create a scene for her and Yoohyeon. It would add to the compilation of JiYoo moments she have in her phone and laptop. Yep, she has those…

“Hey, Minji.” Jiu’s jolted up at the sudden call of her real name. “Bora wants you there in the dance room, something about your permission to add a step in the song’s choreography.”

“Okay, thanks.” she said to the staff as she stood up from the floor and went to the dance room, where she found the short girl grinning mischeviously. “What evil plan do you have?”

“It’s not an evil plan, I’m sure you’ll love it.” Sua said and explained to her bestfriend.

“YOU WANT ME TO--WHAT?” Jiu exclaimed after. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, BORA?!”

“Geez, chill. That’s why I asked you here, I need to get your permission to proceed with this. The other choreographer and dance staffs already agreed with my plan, how about you?”

“You want me to agree with your torture? What were you thinking? Making a choreograph where I inch my face closer to Yoohyeon’s is just…” Jiu took a deep breath. “Sorry, I can’t…”

“I didn’t know you could be such a panicked gay, Ji.” Sua mumbled with a chuckle. 

“This is serious, Sua. I like her, I really do. And I don’t want to mess this up.”

“You won’t, trust me.” her bestfriend assured her. “It’ll only bring you closer, I promise. This will only be one of those things you’ll laugh in the future when you’re already together…”

“You mean, like how you literally pulled Siyeon away from Yoohyeon cause you like her?”

“Yup, exactly. I pulled her away cause I like her. Now, enough about us, let’s do this.”

And they did. The song’s bridge was choreographed for them to line up, with Jiu infront and Yoohyeon behind her. Sua instructed them the gesture and they started practicing their part.

Jiu glanced at her side where Yoohyeon is waiting, she held the younger girl by the chin and smiled brightly, causing everyone to smile back at their interaction. Their chemistry show off.

Once more, they achieved one step closer to their relationship. They weren’t afraid to lean closer with each other anymore. Jiu’s worries of messing her relationship with Yoohyeon started to disappear, the younger girl doesn’t seems to be uncomfortable with it after all.

Sua smiled seeing this. She shook her head, mumbling something like ‘I told you so’ as she went pass Jiu when the leader and the lead vocalist were watching Harry Potter in the couch.

\--

Their second comeback came and Sua was surprised when Yoohyeon was picked to do this particular scene where she holds Jiu’s hand. She and Siyeon also has scenes together, but it’s a different case cause everyone in the entertainment knows their relationship. But JiYoo…?

Sua paid no attention to it, but then the news of sending a Dreamcatcher to do a tour inside the Gangneung Ice Arena Stadium for the coming PyongChang came and the entertainment chose Yoohyeon and Jiu to go together. At this point, Sua think that they saw the chemistry.

So, with that, Jiu and Yoohyeon went on an Olympics Date. They checked out the venue where the short track speed skating and figure skating would be, creating more moments.

Sua was in the Dreamcatcher’s dorm, watching the updates on their leader and lead vocal with a smile on her face. But the date wasn’t the highlight of Fly High era, it was the…kiss.

They were invited in Fact in Star for the third time in a row now. And they have a corner where the InSomnias request what to do, the most requested game was the Pepero Game.

Handong and Gahyeon picked 4 together, much to Dami’s dismay, while Sua and Siyeon were destined by a piece of chicken. Leaving, Yoohyeon and Jiu to pair up, making Sua smirk. They were expecting something; considering the two had also kissed in the past before this one.

“Go all the way.” Sua whispered in Jiu’s ear, receiving an elbow in her ribs instead. “Ouch.”

“Just because you and Siyeon are used to kissing, doesn’t mean I am. I’m shy, Kim Bora.”

“You? Shy? Don’t make me laugh.” but it was indeed true, Jiu did became shy, especially when that BGM turned on. She chuckled and approached the leader. “It’s just business.”

“Shut up.” Jiu mumbled as she started the game with Yoohyeon. They started out in haste, causing the pepero to break, but Yoohyeon didn’t stopped and continued until their lips…

Siyeon’s laugh filled the room, Sua’s shouting something incoherent, Dami and Handong were also laughing, while Gahyeon were also shouting something like ‘I saw it, I saw it’ but Jiu weren’t really listening to their chaos, she was calming down her heart that’s beating fast.

“Damn it.” she heard Yoohyeon whispered to herself as she also tries to calm her heart.

“Yooh--” Jiu cut herself off, deciding to ask why didn’t Yoohyeon stopped later…

With that, they got second place. Sua also wondered why Yoohyeon continued even when the stick had already broke off and why didn’t Jiu immediately asked about it. But instead of worrying about them, she had to deal with her girlfriend’s lips that she had accidentally bit.

\--

Sua were tasked once more to help with the choreography. The last time she helped gave a very known moments with her JiYoo ship, she needs to do something like that once more.

After making drafts of the song’s choreography, the main dancer still couldn’t decided where she would put a JiYoo moments. She slumped down the floor and lay there for a little while…

“Babe, care to tell me why I have to hold Jiu unnie’s hand and not yours?” Siyeon’s voice echoed in the room but she stopped rambling once she saw Sua.   
“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Sua waved her hand dismissively. “I just couldn’t decide where to put JiYoo…”

“That’s what you’re worried about? How about my moment holding Jiu unnie’s hand?”

“Well, it’s because I don’t get jealous when it’s Jiu. And also the fact that you’re closer to her side.” Sua answered nonchalantly. “So, back to my problem. What should I do, Singni?”

“I love you, so I’m just going to ignore the fact that you’re saying that it’s fine if I’m with Jiu unnie. Anyway, is it really important to add a JiYoo moments to our song’s choreography?”

“Ofcourse, they’re the main characters and my #1 ship. We need that small moment, Lee.”

“First, don’t call me Lee. Second, I can’t believe they’re your #1 ship. How about us?”

“We only came second, stop being sulky.” Siyeon could only shook her head. “Anyway, as I was saying, what should I do about it? I can’t find the right place to put the JiYoo moment.”

“Then, don’t. I mean, don’t put it in the middle. Make an ending.” Sua dramatically gasped.

“Have I ever told you that you’re a genius?” the main vocalist grinned. “Oh, I love you!”

“I love you too.” Siyeon helped Sua up and kissed the girl’s cheeks before sitting down to watch her girlfriend starts creating the best ending for their next song that involves JiYoo.

Once more, it was approved by the entertainment and they informed Jiu and Yoohyeon. This time, the leader didn’t freaked out and accept it. They immediately got to practice together.

When it was time to make the music video, they were surprised when Sua’s guess became true; Jiu and Yoohyeon were the main characters in the You and I MV. Jiu is the one leading the search for Yoohyeon’s soul to bring her back. It was sweet, in Sua’s shipper opinion…

With that, Sua had more moments to add in her compilation. But is she really satisfied with just these moments? No. She still need to get them together, make their relationship real.

“Siyeon.” her girlfriend looked up from her lap and hummed in question. “I need your help.”

\--

It’s their fourth comeback. Sua couldn’t believe how far they had come. They already had a lot of tours around the world and a lot of internation fans together with the korean fans. It is such a blessing for her and the group. And what’s more, is that JiYoo finally got together…

It wasn’t really a grand confession. Sua just made Siyeon sing a cheesy love songs and lied about Yoohyeon dedicating it for Jiu. Before the lead vocalist could deny it, Sua came in and also sang a cheesy song then said that Jiu dedicated it for Yoohyeon. No one believed them…

But it actually got Yoohyeon and Jiu to confess to each other. They let out all of the feelings they’re hiding inside in their dorm’s living room with the members watching, it was perfect.

“The moment I saw you, I knew I would love you.” Jiu said and Sua nodded in agreement. “I was always the hopeless romantic, but you made me hopeful about love. Yoohyeonnie, I’m inlove with you. Hopelessly inlove with you.” Yoohyeon smiled as she reach for Jiu’s hands.

“I love you too, unnie.” she said as she intertwined their hands together. “I don’t know how you fell for me, but I’m just glad that you did. Out of everyone out there, you choose me. I will make sure you won’t regret it. With that in mind, will you be my girlfriend, Kim Minji?”

Before Jiu could answer, Sua was already hugging them both and jumped up while yelling ‘YES! YES! YES! FINALLY!’ making everyone laughed at her antics before Siyeon grabbed her.

“Calm down, babe. Jiu unnie hadn’t answered yet.” Siyeon said as she hug Sua to calm her.

“You’re right. Sorry, I got excited.” she apologized. “Anyway, say yes, Jiu. I’m waiting…”

“Geez, so bossy.” Jiu mumbled under her breath, but Yoohyeon heard it and chuckled. Oh, that chuckle that Jiu loves so much. She would never let this girl go. “Yes, I’ll be yours…”

“Mine, and only mine.” Yoohyeon stated and pulled Jiu into a warm embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Hyeonnie.” Jiu replied as she melted in Yoohyeon’s arm. “So much…”

And that was it. Since then, they were together. Right now, they’re shooting their scenes together for their What MV. Once again, they’re chosen to be partners in the music video. The fans ship them so much, and so does their entertainment. It couldn’t get any better…

After the MV had been released, they became busy with schedules back and forth, but Sua noticed that even then, Jiu and Yoohyeon remained sweet the way they are. It warmed her.

Standing between the two, Sua decided to held their hands and link them together. Jiu was a little bit surprised when her hand touched Yoohyeon’s and the latter hadn’t even glanced to see who it was, making her pulled away. But when she saw it was Jiu’s, she held on tightly.

“Don’t let go of each other.” Sua whispered, and the two tall girls faced her with a soft smile as they nodded their heads. The main dancer also grinned as she turn to face the camera…

==========================================================================

Story inspired by: JiYoo ‘Yoohyeon and Jiu’ Moments (Dreamcatcher)

My bias are Jiu and Yoohyeon and my bias wrecker is Sua, so this is the outcome   
of my story. I hope you liked it. This is my first time writing a story that isn’t TWICE-centric, so…enjoy?

**Author's Note:**

> I love TWICE but I also wanted to try writing for other fandoms, especially the underrated ones. Please support Dreamcatcher, and ship JiYoo and SuaYeon. Also, if you’re an InSomnias, please support TWICE. Thank you very much. Let’s support each other. Since Dahyun and Gahyeon are friends, let’s be friends too. Screw fanwars, let’s spread peace and love…


End file.
